Beltanefeuer
by Schneeflocke77
Summary: Jede Legende nimmt ihren Anfang. Dies ist der, der Gründer.


Disclaimer: Bekannte Personen sind von J. K. Rowling entliehen.

Beltanefeuer

Am Anfang jeder Legende stehen die Menschen, die sie schreiben.

England, August 991

Blut. Es war überall. Es tropfte aus seinen Ohren, bedeckte die Erde, auf der sein Gesicht lag. Sein gesamter Körper war besudelt mit dem Blut seiner Freunde und Menschen, die er nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Nur eines verband sie. Keiner rührte sich mehr. Godric öffnete die Augen und blinzelte gegen das Sonnenlicht, das in blankem Hohn auf die Toten niederfiel. Der Staub, der das Letzte gewesen war, das er gesehen hatte, ehe die Schwärze der Bewusstlosigkeit ihn einhüllte, hatte sich gelegt. Das Stöhnen und Ächzen der Verwundeten lag nicht länger in der Luft. Es war still auf den Feldern Maldons. Nur noch das leise Plätschern des Flusses war zu hören. ‚Blackwater' nannten die Menschen in Essex dieses Gewässer. Von heute an vielleicht Redwater. Godric war sicher, dass das Blut um ihn herum ausreichen würde, einen ganzen Fluss zu füllen. ‚Ich bleibe einfach liegen', überlegte er. ‚Wo soll ich auch noch hin?'

Er hatte gesehen, wie Byrhtnoth von einem Wikingerschwert niedergestreckt worden war. Viele der einfachen Soldaten und sogar Thanes waren in blinder Panik geflohen, hatten die Schlacht aufgegeben und das Land der Plünderung preisgegeben. Aus Erfahrung wusste Godric, dass Wikinger überall, wo sie anlegten, nichts als verbrannte Erde hinterließen. Viel zu oft mußte er es schon erleben. ‚Armes Essex, dass sie dich immer wieder heimsuchen müssen...' Mit diesen Gedanken gab er sich erneut der Bewusstlosigkeit hin.

Als er das nächste Mal erwachte, war der Geruch von Blut und Tod gewichen. Er lag auf dem Rücken, angenehme Wärme umgab ihn und das Lager unter ihm war weich. Als er die Augen öffnete, sah er eine Kerze, die den Raum mit fahlem Licht erhellte. Es war kein Schlachtfeld, auf dem er sich wiederfand. Auch keine Hütte, denn dafür war die Decke viel zu niedrig und, stellte Godric mit Entsetzen fest, unter ihm schwankte der Boden. Er riss die Augen auf und setzte sich ruckartig auf. Den Schwindel unterdrückend, der ihn augenblicklich erfasste, sah er sich panisch um. Die Tür ging auf und Godric tastete suchend an seine Seite. Dass er jetzt feststellte, dass er gänzlich nackt war, beunruhigte ihn fast noch mehr als die Tatsache, dass sein Schwert nicht da war, wo es hingehörte. Sein Herz schlug wie wild gegen seine Brust. Ein bekanntes Gefühl von Angst kroch ihm in die Knochen. Doch herein kam kein wilder Wikinger, der mit dem Schwert auf ihn losging, sondern ein junger Mann. Vielleicht Anfang zwanzig, kaum älter als er selbst. Das einzig typische für einen Wikinger an ihm waren die blonden Haare. Ansonsten entsprach er nicht unbedingt dem gängigen Bild, das in England über die Nordmänner herrschte. Er war schmal, beinah dürr, groß und trug nur den Ansatz eines Bartes. Sein Gesicht wirkte fast hager. „Du musst keine Angst haben", erklärte er in Anglisch. Dem Akzent nach zu urteilen konnte er nur aus Northumbria stammen. Für Godric klangen seine Worte ebenso seltsam wie ungewohnt. In Cornwall, seiner Heimat, sprachen die Menschen seit Jahrhunderten schon sächsisch. „Ich habe keine Angst", entgegnete er mit fester Stimme. „Ja klar." Der junge Mann kam auf ihn zu und setzte sich auf einen Schemel, der neben Godrics Bettstatt stand. „Es scheint bei Euch nicht so üblich zu sein, aber in meinem Land stellt man sich vor und verschleppt die Menschen nicht einfach!"

„Oh, verzeiht, der Herr. Meine Mutter hat mir offensichtlich nicht genug über englische Sitten und Gebräuche beigebracht. Ich handle eher nach denen meines Vaters. In Dänemark rechnet man es einem Mann hoch an, wenn er einem anderen das Leben rettet. Ach, ich wusste schon immer, dass ich es damit besser getroffen habe."

Er machte eine abwinkende Handbewegung, die die aufkeimende Wut in Godric beinah übermächtig werden ließ. „Ich habe dich nicht gebeten, mir das Leben zu retten, das deine Freunde mir nehmen wollten!"

„Wollen wir uns jetzt darüber streiten, wer von uns beiden mehr Freunde an diesem Tag verloren hat?" Die Augen, die ohnehin schon wie die eines Adler wirkten, verengten sich noch. Godric atmete tief durch und schloss die Augen. Wenn er vernünftig sein wollte, musste er versuchen, sich mit der Situation zu arrangieren und das Beste aus ihr zu machen. „Mein Name ist Godric. Ich komme aus Cornwall."

„Freut mich, Godric. Mein werter Name ist Salazar. Ich stamme aus Dänemark, wie du unzweifelhaft bereits erkannt hast. Meine Mutter ist eine von euch."

„Wie kommt es, dass ich hier bin?" Salazar lachte. „Na, die Frage kommt dir aber früh!"

„Alle anderen sind tot. Sie ist berechtigt, oder nicht?"

„Hm." Godric nahm verwundert wahr, dass es Salazar unangenehm schien, diese Tatsache ausgesprochen zu hören.

„Kriege fordern nun einmal Opfer. Aber du hast noch gelebt, als wir nach Verletzten unter unseren Leuten suchten. Ich geb zu, ich wollte dich töten, aber..."

Diese Aussage verwunderte Godric nicht. Nordmänner waren dafür bekannt, ohne Erbarmen jeden nieder zu meucheln, der ihnen in den Weg kam. „Aber?", verlangte er zu wissen. „Du hast was gesagt und ich dachte, vielleicht wäre es doch besser, dich leben zu lassen."

Godrics Augen weiteten sich ein wenig. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dieses Gesicht schon einmal gesehen zu haben. „Ich hab was gesagt?"

„Du sagtest : Merlin steh mir bei." Salazar zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn ich mich irren sollte, kann ich dich immer noch töten, nicht wahr?"

Die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst, schalt Godric sich innerlich selbst einen Narren. Merlin um Hilfe anzurufen, konnte einen bei den falschen Personen sehr viel Ärger einbringen. Vor allem bei Byrhtnoth, seinem Dienstherrn, der das Christentum über alles stellte. „Was hast du mit Merlin zu schaffen?", erkundigte er sich in schneidendem Ton, um über seine eigene Unsicherheit hinweg zu täuschen. Ein Grinsen zog über Salazars Gesicht, seine grünen Augen begannen zu leuchten. Er hob eine Hand und im nächsten Moment erlosch die tanzende Flamme der Kerze, um im nächsten Moment wieder neu zu entfachen. Godric erstarrte innerlich und wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. Sein ganzes Leben lang hatte er gewusst, dass es noch andere wie ihn und seine verstorbene Mutter geben musste. Doch er hätte niemals erwartet, einen von ihnen mitten unter seinen Feinden zu finden.

April 992

Die Flammen des knisternden Feuers im Kamin züngelten sich die gekachelte Wand entlang. Ihr Schatten tanzte in den Gesichtern der beiden Männer, die, jeweils mit einem Becher Met in der Hand, die Ruhe des Abends genossen. Der eine mit hellen, blonden Haaren und hageren Gesichtszügen. Der andere mit dunklen Haaren, dem man seine Entschlossenheit in jeder Furche seines Gesichts ansah. Sie konnten unterschiedlicher nicht sein und doch verband sie etwas, das sie in den letzten Monaten zu Brüdern gemacht hatte. „Mein Vater", begann Salazar, „möchte, dass ich nach England segle."

„Nach England..." Im letzten halben Jahr war es Godric gelungen, sich mit dem Schicksal abzufinden und die Sehnsucht nach seiner Heimat tief in seinem Inneren zu verbergen. Jetzt aber trat sie hervor und verursachte einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner Brust. „Wann reist du ab?"

Salazar streckte die langen, schlanken Beine aus. Näher zum Feuer hin. Godric konnte sehen, dass er fröstelte. „In zwei Tagen", erklärte er dabei. „Der Frühling ist immer eine gute Jahreszeit für solche Unternehmungen."

„Welche Unternehmungen?", verlangte Godric zu wissen, auch wenn er es bereits ahnte. „Ich werde die Tributzahlungen deines Königs überwachen und das Silber zu meinem Vater bringen."

Godric nickte nur. Dieses heikle Thema mieden er und Salazar für gewöhnlich, um ihre neu gewonnene Freundschaft nicht zu riskieren. Denn während Salazar diese Zahlungen für durchaus angebracht hielt, brodelte das Blut in Godric, wenn er nur daran dachte, was das englische Volk an Opfern bringen musste, damit sein König das Geld zusammen raffen konnte. Nicht er hungerte, sondern die einfachen Menschen. Daran schien Salazar nicht zu denken, wenn seine Augen bei der Erwähnung des Silbers glänzten. „Verstehe. Was ist mit mir?" Salazar schien nachdenklich. „Ich weiß es nicht genau."

Ein freudloses Auflachen kam über Godrics Lippen. auch wenn er sich in den letzten Monaten, auch dank Salazar, mit seinem Schicksal abgefunden hatte, war da doch immer noch der bittere Beigeschmack, nichts weiter als ein Gefangener zu sein. „Du weißt es also nicht. Naja, so als Vorschlag: Sperr mich ins Verließ. Nicht, dass ich euch noch weglaufe."

Salazar presste die Lippen zusammen, bis sie nur noch zwei weiße, schmale Linien bildeten. „Wäre vielleicht keine schlechte Idee", brachte er zwischen ihnen hervor und trank einen hastigen Schluck. „Du glaubst wirklich, ich könnte tun und lassen, was ich möchte, hm? Dabei weißt du besser als manch anderer, dass ich mich für alles, was ich mache, vor meinem Vater rechtfertigen muss. Soll ich dich freilassen? Ist es das, was du willst?"

„Ja, das wäre für den Anfang nicht schlecht!" Mit einer im Affekt ausgeführten Handbewegung schleuderte Godric seinen Becher ins züngelnde Kaminfeuer. Glut und Asche stoben auf und gingen auf dem Bärenfell vor dem Kamin nieder. Salazar schüttelte den Kopf, hob seine Hand und sofort erlosch die Glut. „Was soll das? Willst du die Hütte abfackeln?"

Godric stand so hastig auf, dass sein Stuhl nach hinten kippte. „Wäre zumindest ein Anfang", grollte er. Mit langen, energischen Schritten entfernte er sich vom Feuer und trat an das Fenster. Nur der Mondschein durchbrach die Schwärze der Nacht. Das Land wirkte beinah gespenstig. Dichte Nebelschleier lagen über den Wiesen und Feldern, nur hin und wieder huschte ein Schatten durch die Dunkelheit. Er mochte dieses Land, das sich gar nicht so sehr von England unterschied, wie er zu Anfang geglaubt hatte. Es war ebenso rau wie seine Menschen, doch es trat ihm ebenso wie seine Bewohner freundlich gegenüber. Unter anderen Umständen hätte er hier womöglich sogar glücklich werden können. „Ein Anfang wofür?" Salazar erhob sich nicht. Sein Blick war weiterhin starr ins Feuer gerichtet. „Du machst es einem nicht ganz leicht, freundschaftliche Gefühle für dich zu hegen, weißt du das?"

„Du kannst es nicht verstehen, oder?"

„WAS bei Merlin soll ich denn verstehen? Einmal sagst du, dir gefällt es hier. Erzählst mir, dass es für Menschen wie uns in England kein Leben mehr gibt und dann verteidigst du dieses Land mit Klauen und Zähnen! Entschuldige bitte, wenn ich da nicht mitkomme!"

Godric schüttelte den Kopf, fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die schulterlangen Haare, die sich farblich kaum vom dunklen Holz der Hütte abhoben. „Ich weiß es doch auch nicht." Er atmete tief durch, hob seinen Stuhl wieder auf und umfasste die Lehne so fest mit den Händen, dass die Knöchel weiß hervor traten. „Ich vermisse den Himmel. Die Wiesen, den Geruch des Frühlings. Die ersten warmen Sonnenstrahlen."

„Hier wird es auch Frühling, nur später." Salazar schüttelte in sichtbarem Unverständnis den Kopf und trank noch etwas. Godric lachte leise auf. „Mein Verstand sagt mir das auch. Aber mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass es hier immer kalt bleiben wird." Auch wenn er Salazars Freundschaft als wärmende Flamme empfand. Dänemark war von eigener, wilder Schönheit, aber es war nicht seine Heimat und wie wichtig dieser Begriff sein konnte, das hatte er erst in den letzten Monaten gelernt. „Ich will mit, Salazar."

„Mit?" Salazar setzte sich aufrechter hin. Seine schmalen Augen verengten sich noch etwas und nicht zum ersten Mal fühlte sich Godric unter seinem Blick wie eine Maus in der Falle. „Du meinst allen Ernstes, ich nehme dich mit nach England?"

„Ja, das meine ich. Ich kenne dieses Land, Salazar und da dein Vater uns wohl nicht begleiten wird, wäre ich damit der Einzige, hm?"

Sein Gegenüber schien zu überlegen. Nun, zumindest schon einmal etwas. Wenn Salazar anfing nachzudenken, hatte er meist schon gewonnen. Selten ließ sein Freund sich von Gefühlen leiten, sondern entschied immer mit dem Verstand. Dieses Mal war dieser auf Godrics Seite. „Ich weiß nicht, ob dieser geringe Vorteil das Risiko wert ist."

„Ach komm schon." Godric lachte leise, schon wieder etwas unbekümmerter. Allein die Vorstellung, England wieder zu sehen, hob seine Stimmung. „Ich werde dir schon nicht weglaufen. Keine Sorge, so schnell wirst du mich nicht los."

„Und wenn, wäre es nur ein Verlust für mich."

Godric schloss einen Moment die Augen. In solchen Momenten wie diesem, wusste er wieder, warum er bislang nicht einen Versuch unternommen hatte, zu entkommen. Im Prinzip war er nur hier, weil Salazar einen Freund brauchte. Eine wertvolle Geisel für seinen Vater sah anders aus. Aber auch er hatte nie den Drang verspürt, dieses Land zu verlassen. Hier, im Land der Nordmänner, hatte er den besten Freund gefunden, den ein Mensch sich überhaupt wünschen konnte. „Lies meine Gedanken. Du weißt, dass ich unsere Freundschaft für nichts aufgeben würde."

„Ich kann mit Schlangen reden, aber keine Gedanken lesen!", gab Salazar schmunzelnd zurück. „Ich frage mich, warum du es kannst und ich nicht..." Ein sanfter Stich der Eifersucht durchzuckte Godric, den seit längerem schon das Gefühl beschlich, die Fähigkeiten seines Freundes könnten seine eigenen übersteigen. „Vielleicht, weil ich Schlangen in gewisser Weise ähnlicher bin, als du."

„Man sagt Schlangen nach, sie wären hinterhältig. Falsch, berechnet und würden immer von hinten und aus dem Verborgenen heraus zuschlagen. Nichts von all dem trifft auf dich zu, mein Freund."

Salazar lachte auf. „Nein, das meinte ich auch nicht. Du redest immer nur vom Kopf."

„Und du?"

„Etwas weiter unten..."

Verblüfft weiteten sich Godrics Augen, ehe er in Salazars Lachen einfiel. Beinah jeder Mann und jede Frau in Gunthers Gefolge sahen in Godric einen Frauenhelden. Einen, der hinter jedem Rock her war. Deswegen bekam er eine Abfuhr nach der anderen und Salazar ... sammelte das gefallene Obst in seinem Rücken auf.

Ganz gleich, was die Menschen dachten. Ob die Tributzahlungen der Engländer an die Nordmänner gerechtfertigt waren oder nicht. Der Meeresgott, wie auch der Gott des Windes, waren auf ihrer Seite. Beide sorgten dafür, dass die kleine Flotte Ende April 992 die englische Westküste erreichte. Schon aus der Ferne konnte Godric die hoch aus dem Meer aufragenden Klippen Lancashires sehen. Er schloss die Augen und spürte, wie der vertraute, englische Wind durch seine Haare wehte. Nach über einem halben Jahr, war er wieder zu Hause. Sein Herz schlug wie völlig außer Kontrolle geraten gegen seine Brust, schien sich gar nicht mehr beruhigen zu wollen. Ein atemberaubendes Gefühl von Freude durchzog ihn, wie er es nie zuvor gespürt hatte. „Na, zufrieden?" Er spürte Salazars Hand auf seiner Schulter. Es gab einiges, das er seinem Freund hätte antworten können. Er hätte versuchen können, ihm zu erklären, was dieser Moment für ihn bedeutete, wie sehr seine Gefühle sich in Aufruhr befanden. Doch er beließ es bei einem leisen ‚Danke', das vielleicht mehr sagte, als alle anderen Worte.

„Ach, ich hab dich mitgenommen, damit wir weniger Ärger mit den königlichen Boten bekommen, das weißt du ganz genau. Du sollst mit ihnen reden, ihnen die Lage noch einmal erklären und so weiter. Nicht, dass euer feiner König auf die Idee kommt, uns die Zahlungen zu verweigern. Ich habe keine gesteigerte Lust auf eine Schlacht."

„Ich denke, die hat er auch nicht." Godric schluckte schwer. Er zumindest hatte die Letzte noch nicht vergessen. Ebenso wenig wie die Schreie der Männer um ihn herum, die schließlich für immer verstummt waren. Er hatte in Salazar einen Freund gefunden. Einen Seelenverwandten. Doch all das änderte nichts daran, dass die Dänen nach wie vor die größten Feinde Englands verkörperten. „Dann ist ja alles bestens. Meine Mutter würde es mir übel nehmen, weißt du?"

„Sie ist Engländerin." „Ja, in ihrem Herzen ist sie das glaube ich immer geblieben."

„Und was ist mir dir?" Godric wandte sich um, lehnte sich gegen den Bug und sah Salazar fragend an. „Du bist zur Hälfte auch Engländer." Salazar kratzte sich am Kinn. Ein untrüglicher Hinweis darauf, dass ihm dieses Thema nicht behagte. „Man kann es sich nicht aussuchen, hm? Aber die Wahrheit ist, mit diesem Land", damit wies er mit der Hand auf die roten Klippen, „verbindet mich überhaupt nichts."

„Nichts, außer deiner Mutter."

„Und dir."

Godric nickte. Er wandte sich wieder um und schickte ein Stoßgebet zu Merlin, dass er und Salazar auf der Heimreise ebenso friedlich hier nebeneinander stehen würden, wie jetzt.

Sie errichteten ihr Lager nicht weit von der Küste entfernt. Salazar rechnete mit einem kurzen Aufenthalt und wollte die acht Schiffe nicht ohne ausreichenden Schutz zurück lassen. Schließlich waren sie die Versicherung, dass sie alle wieder nach Dänemark zurück kehren konnten. Doch diese Entscheidung hielt ihn selbst nicht davon ab, sich die Gegend etwas genauer anzusehen. Godric begleitete ihn und so streiften die beiden Seite an Seite durch Englands Wälder, wie sie auch Dänemarks Wälder gemeinsam durchforstet hatten. „Ich muss zugeben, nett ist diese Gegend ja." Es war das erste, das Godric seit einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit sagte. Erc war seit ihrer Landung gestern Abend seltsam redefaul geworden. Da jedoch auch Salazar einvernehmliches Schweigen und Ruhe schätzte, lag es ihm fern, seinen Freund zum Reden zu bringen. „Findest du?" Godric grinste. „Ja, eine sehr schöne Gegend, das muss man sagen."

„Warst du früher schon einmal hier?", erkundigte sich Salazar mit ehrlichem Interesse. Es war in England tatsächlich ein wenig wärmer, als in seiner Heimat. Der Wald um ihn herum empfing sie in einem satten Grün, die Vögel hatten die Baumwipfel bevölkert . IN der Ferne konnte er das Rauschen des Meeres hören. „Nein, in Lancashire noch nie", erwidert Godric. „Wie kommt es? Ich kenne jeden Winkel meines Landes." Erstaunt zog er die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Weißt du, bei uns reist man nicht ganz so gerne. Ich habe praktisch immer nur auf der Burg meines Vaters gelebt. Bis er mich in Byrhtnoths Dienst gab. Ich lebte einige Jahre bei ihm, wurde zum Soldaten ausgebildet und folgte ihm auch nach Maldon. Den Rest kennst du."

„Ja, den Rest kenne ich." Salazar nickte ernst. „Seltsames Volk seid ihr Engländer. Gebt eure Kinder fremden Menschen, damit die sie erziehen."

„Vielleicht ist deine Mutter deswegen so glücklich in Dänemark. Sie musste dich nicht hergeben."

Versonnen sah Salazar in den dunklen Wald hinein, der kaum etwas von dem Geheimnis, was er ihnen noch zu bieten hatte, preis gab. „Das mag sein. Aber ich glaube auch, dass sie meinen Vater wirklich liebt."

„Dass sie ihn wirklich liebt? Ich weiß nicht Salazar, ich glaube..."

Salazars Augen verengten sich. Er hörte etwas. Zerbrechende Zweige und Schritte, die rasch näher kamen. Schnell hob er eine Hand, woraufhin Godric verstummte. „Da ist was", flüsterte er. Sein Blick versuchte derweil weiter, die Dunkelheit zu durchbrechen, ohne Erfolg. „Sicher nur ein Tier."

„Nein..." Salazar kam nicht mehr dazu, seinen Satz zu beenden. Ruckartig zog er mit der einen Hand sein Schwert, während er mit der anderen Godrics Arm umfasste und seinen Freund vom Weg hinter die Bäume zog. Es vergingen nur wenige Augenblicke, bis aus dem Dunkeln des Waldes eine Gestalt zwischen den Bäumen auf sie zukam. Sie bewegt sich flink wie ein Wiesel und warf immer wieder einen Blick zurück. „Er scheint verfolgt zu werden", sprach Godric an seiner Seite flüsternd aus, was er selbst gerade dachte. „Sieht ganz so aus...", murmelte Salazar und beobachtete dabei weiter die Gestalt, die immer näher auf sie zukam. „Und zwar von denen." Salazar machte eine flüchtige Handbewegung in die Richtung, aus der der Mann auf sie zukam. Zwei Männer folgten ihm. „Meinst du, wir sollten eingreifen?" Godrics Stimme klang unsicher. „Ist nicht unsere Sache und ich möchte keinen unnötigen Ärger." Salazar zuckte mit den Schultern. Im nächsten Moment stürzte der Verfolgte. Aus der Entfernung betete er sich selbst immer wieder vor, was sein Vater gesagt hatte: Du holst das Silber. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Kein Ärger mit den Engländern. Man schlachtet keine Kuh, die man noch melken kann. Doch diese Stimme verstummte ruckartig, als er die braune Lockenflut erblickte, die unter der Kopfbedeckung des Gestürzten hervor quoll. „Nun ja", nickte er Godric zu und umfasste sein Schwer fester, „ich sagte: keinen unnötigen."

Grinsend erwiderte Godric seinen Blick und nur wenige Augenblicke später trafen die Klingen ihrer Schwerter auf den kalten Stahl der Verfolger. Es brauchte weder viel Geschick, noch viel Zeit, bis die zwei Engländer das Weite suchten. Godric und Salazar verfolgten sie nicht, wozu auch. Salazar ließ sein Schwert in die Scheide gleiten, nachdem er sich von Godrics Wohlergehen überzeugt hatte. An seiner Seite ging er auf die junge Frau zu, die, mit dem Rücken an einen Baum gelehnt, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen den Kampf beobachtet hatte. „Ihr braucht Euch keine Sorgen machen, die werden nicht zurück kommen", versicherte Salazar ihr schmunzelnd.

„Ich danke Euch für Eure Hilfe. Das hätte böse ausgehen können." Ihre Stimme klang weich und erinnerte Salazar für einen Moment an seine Schwester Krimhild. „Warum haben sie Euch verfolgt?", verlangte Godric zu wissen und nahm Salazar damit seine nächste Frage vorweg. Sie zögerte einen kurzen Augenblick mit ihrer Antwort, ehe sie erwiderte: „Warum wohl verfolgen Männer eine Frau ...?"

Salazar räusperte sich. Auch wenn er es noch nie nötig hatte, eine Frau mit Gewalt zu nehmen, so war ihm doch klar, dass dies leider sehr oft vorkam. Vor allem vermutlich in einem Land voller Wilden, wie in diesem England. Aber solche Worte sprach er in Godrics Beisein lieber nicht aus. „Können wir Euch noch weiter behilflich sein? Dürfen wir Euch nach Hause begleiten?"

Sie machte eine abwinkende Handbewegung, dieses Mal ohne jedes Zögern. „Nein, habt Dank, aber Ihr habt mir genug geholfen." Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich um und ebenso schnell wie sie erschienen war, war sie auch wieder verschwunden. „Habe ich das jetzt geträumt?"

Salazar wandte sich grinsend zu Godric um. „Nein, ich glaube es zumindest. Sie war doch hier, nicht?"

„Wenn, dann sie ist ein Geschenk Merlins an die Menschen. Hast du diese Augen gesehen?"

Oh ja, das hatte Salazar. Große, braune Augen, in denen er die ganze Zeit glaubte, etwas glitzern zu sehen, das er jedoch nicht bestimmen konnte und es schließlich seiner Einbildung zuschrieb. „Für... eine Engländerin recht ansehnlich", gab er zu. Die Stimme eine Mischung aus leisem Spott und Belustigung. „Du kannst es nicht lassen, hm?"

„Was denn?"

Godric schüttelte den Kopf, woraufhin Salazar ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter schlug. „Lass uns gehen", schlug er vor und als von Godric kein Widerspruch kam, setzten die beiden ihren Weg durch den Wald fort.

Zurück im Lager erwarteten ihn schlechte Nachrichten. „Der Bote des Königs wird erst morgen bei uns eintreffen", teilte ihm Olaf, einer der Männer seines Vaters mit wütender Stimme mit, kaum dass er den ersten Fuß auf sein Schiff gesetzt hatte. „Warum das?", verlangte Salazar mit Erstaunen zu erfahren. Normalerweise waren die Engländer erfreulich pünktlich mit ihren Zahlungen. Vermutlich, um die Nordmänner so schnell wie möglich wieder auf dem Meer zu wissen. „Wegen des Festes, sagen sie."

„Was für ein Fest?"

„Beltane", seufzte Godric hinter ihm. „Heute Nacht."

„Und was hat das mit unserem Tribut zu tun?" Salazar legte die Stirn in Falten. „Naja..." Godric lachte leise und fuhr sich mit der Hand über den Nacken. „Weißt du, an Beltane sind alle ein bisschen ... anders eben."

„Merlin steh mir bei." Noch seltsamer als ohnehin schon, konnten doch selbst Engländer nicht sein. „Na schön. Wir warten bis morgen, bis Sonnenuntergang."

Olaf verneigte sich leicht vor Salazar und verließ das Schiff mit schnellen Schritten. Salazar und Godric indes führte ihr Weg in die Kammer, die Salazar auf dem Schiff bewohnte. Als Sohn des Stammesfürsten fiel ihm der Vorzug eines eigenen Schlafplatzes zu, während Godric sich mit den anderen im Bauch des Schiffes Körper an Körper drängen musste.

„Beltane also, ja?" Salazar schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Dabei reichte er Godric einen der Becher, die er zuvor mit Met gefüllt hatte. „Ja, Beltane. Der König sieht es nicht gern, wenn die Menschen ihren alten Bräuchen nachkommen. Was sie nicht daran hindert, es zu tun. Heute Nacht werden in ganz England die Feuer brennen und die Menschen werden... tun, was sie an Beltane schon immer taten." Godric trank einen langen Schluck, während Salazar leise auflachte. Es war immer wieder erstaunlich, wie schnell sein Freund in Verlegenheit geriet, sobald die Sprache auf die angenehmste Sache der Welt fiel. Wie er fand. „Du meinst", begann er, nachdem auch er etwas getrunken hatte, „sie geben ihren natürlichen Trieben nach?" „Kann man so sagen. Im Übrigen ziemlich wahllos." Obwohl Godrics Stimme vorwurfsvoll klang, konnte Salazar doch das Flackern in den Augen seines Freundes sehen. Angespannte Vorfreude regte sich in ihm, sein ganzer Körper wurde von einem angenehmen Prickeln erfasst. „Ich möchte es sehen, Godric."

„Wie bitte?" Godrics Augen weiteten sich. „Wie war das mit: Langweiliges Volk und wir segeln hin, holen das Silber und fahren nach Hause ohne Zwischenfall?"

„Wer redet denn von einem Zwischenfall?" Salazar grinste in seinen Becher, ohne dabei den Blick von Godric zu nehmen. „Du schuldest mir was, schon vergessen? Ich habe dich mit nach England genommen, also wirst du mich mit zu diesen Feuern nehmen."

Godric hob, in einer sich in sein Schicksal ergebenden Bewegung, die Hand. Diese Runde ging an Salazar.

Godric verschränkte die Arme und lehnte sich seitlich gegen eine alte Eiche. Vom Waldrand aus beobachteten er und Salazar die hoch auflodernden Feuer auf den Feldern und die Menschen, die ausgelassen um dieses Feuer herum tanzten. Männer und Frauen lagen sich völlig ungeniert in den Armen, küssten und berührten sich. Im Gegensatz zu Samhain war Beltane das Fest der Freude, der Fruchtbarkeit und genau diese Lebensfreude konnte man, durch das Bild, das sich ihnen bot, ebenso sehen, wie spüren. Seine Fingerspitzen prickelten und nur mit Mühe konnte er seinen Beinen verbieten, einfach los zu laufen und sich in die Menschenmenge einzuflechten. Ein verlockender Gedanke. Im letzten Jahr war Baltane für ihn durch den Tod seiner Mutter überschattet gewesen und anders als heute, konnte er in dieser Zeit weder Freude an diesem Fest empfinden, noch den Wunsch, sich an ihm zu beteiligen. Er sah zu Salazar hinüber, dessen kantige Züge er im Widerschein der Flammen deutlich erkennen konnte. Faszination lag auf dem Gesicht des Dänen, die er vermutlich niemals eingestehen würde. „Du hast nicht übertrieben", hörte Godric ihn sagen und lächelte. „Nein, dafür gab es keinen Grund, wie du siehst."

Salazar nickte. „Warum tragen einige von ihnen Masken?" Er wies auf die Stofffetzen, die einige Frauen und Männer vor den Gesichtern trugen. Godric zuckte mit den Schultern. „Naja, warum wohl? Sie wollen nicht erkannt werden. Ich sagte ja, viele Thanes würden das Entzünden der Feuer am liebsten unterbinden, weil sie glauben, diese heidnischen Rituale stünden ihrem christlichen Glauben entgegen. Deswegen gibt es den Menschen ein gewisses Maß an Sicherheit zu wissen, dass sie nicht erkannt werden können. So mancher Grundbesitzer könnte es seinen Bauern und Bediensteten übel nehmen, über sie zu erfahren, dass sie an dem Ritual teilgenommen haben."

„Sehr weitsichtig. Die Welt ist schließlich voller Verräter."

„Ja, das ist sie." Godric seufzte, während er weiterhin das ausgelassene Treiben auf dem Feld beobachtete. „Das geht so seit die Römer sich in diesem Land breitgemacht haben. Mit ihnen kam das Christentum und allen Andersgläubigen wurde das Leben schwer gemacht."

„Menschen wie wir... sind nirgendwo mehr gern gesehen, Godric." Salazars Stimme klang seltsam bitter. Bislang hatte Godric nie das Gefühl gehabt, dass ihm in seinem Leben etwas fehlen könnte. Dafür glaubte er, die Unzufriedenheit nun umso deutlicher in seiner Stimme hören zu können. „Vielleicht hast du Recht. Was meinst du, ob es einmal anders war?"

Salazar lachte leise und wies mit der Hand zu den Feuern. „Oh, ganz sicher sogar. Aber ich glaube, früher oder später werden auch die letzten Spuren verschwinden."

„Vermutlich. Ich habe außer meiner Mutter nie zuvor jemanden getroffen, der ist wie wir."

„Hast du jemandem gesagt, dass du Gegenstände bewegen kannst, ohne sie zu berühren? Dass du Sachen verschwinden oder erscheinen lassen kannst? Hast du jemandem von deiner Fähigkeit erzählt, das Feuer und das Wasser zu beherrschen?"

„Nein." Godric schüttelte den Kopf. Schließlich war er nicht verrückt. „Du meinst, es gibt noch mehr, sie wagen es nur nicht, sich zu zeigen?"

„Davon bin ich überzeugt." Nachdenklich legte Godric den Kopf zur Seite und beobachtete weiter das bunte Treiben. Salazars Worte beschäftigten ihn und stimmten ihn gleichzeitig wütend. „Es ist falsch, dass wir uns verstecken müssen", knurrte er mit geballten Fäusten. „Zweifellos, aber nicht zu ändern."

Godrics Unterkiefer mahlten. Er konnte und wollte sich nicht damit abfinden, ein solches Leben fristen zu müssen. Doch diese Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, durch eine junge Frau, die sich aus der Gruppe löste und auf ihn und Salazar zukam. Ihr Körper bewegte sich, wie der Stamm einer jungen Weide, biegsam und geschmeidig. Godrics Augen weiteten sich ein wenig, während sein Körper mit unmissverständlichen Signalen reagierte. Es war schon eine ganze Weile her, dass er mit einer Frau zusammen war und auch wenn er bislang nichts vermisste, wurde ihm dies nun sehr deutlich. Er würde noch länger warten müssen, wurde ihm im nächsten Moment klar. Nicht er war das Ziel der Schönheit, sondern Salazar, nach dessen Hand sie griff. „Na, das war ja klar", seufzte Godric, schüttelte den Kopf und machte eine abwinkende Handbewegung. „Na geh schon, heut ist Baltane, sie wäre zu Recht beleidigt."

Er sah den Beiden noch nach, als sie in der Dunkelheit des Waldes hinter ihm verschwanden.

„Wo willst du mit mir hin?" Salzars Stimme übertönte kaum das sanfte Rauschen der Blätter über ihren Köpfen. Sie antwortete ihm nicht, sondern sah ihn nur über die Schulter hinweg an. Auch sie trug eine Maske, so dass er ihr Gesicht nicht erkennen konnte. Ein erwartungsvolles Prickeln erfüllte seinen Körper, was durch den Reiz des Unbekannten noch verstärkt wurde. Schweigend ließ er sich von ihr immer tiefer in den Wald führen, der zunehmend dunkler und undurchdringlicher schien. Von allen Seiten umgeben von Finsternis, überkam ihn nun das erste Mal leises Unbehagen. Wenn sie ihn hier alleine lassen würde, hätte er ein Problem. Doch die zarte, schmale Hand in seiner gab ihm eine seltsame Sicherheit, dass genau dies nicht geschehen würde. Sie blieb erst stehen, als sie auf eine schmale Lichtung vor einer Höhle ankamen. Noch ehe Salazar über etwaige Gefahren durch einen Bär oder Wolf nachdenken konnte, drehte sie sich zu ihm um. Sie war ihm mit einem Mal so nah, dass er ihren warmen Atem auf seinem Hals spüren konnte. Wie ein dunkler Vorhang fiel ein dichtes Lockengeflecht auf ihren schmalen Rücken hinab. Sein Atem ging zunehmend schwerer. Sein gesamter Körper befand ich in einem Rauschzustand, dem er sich nicht mehr entziehen konnte und wollte. Salazar atmete tief durch, als er ihre Hand auf seiner Wange spüren konnte. Ihre Augen hielten seine gefangen und wie von selbst hob er seine Hand, um die Maske von ihrem Gesicht zu ziehen. Sie ließ es geschehen, wortlos, wie sie bislang noch kein Wort gesprochen hatte. Ihre Züge waren ihm vertraut, doch mehr noch ihre Augen. Obwohl er sie die ganze Zeit angesehen hatte, fiel es ihm erst jetzt wie Schuppen von den Augen. „Du...", war das Einzige, das er noch hervor bringen konnte, ehe ihre Lippen seine verschlossen und ihm jedes weitere Sprechen und Denken unmöglich machte.

Die aufgehende Sonne tauchte den Himmel in sanfte Rot- und Lilatöne. Salazar fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen sanft den Rücken der jungen Frau entlang, die ihm in den letzten Stunden so viel Freude geschenkt hatte.

„Ich glaube", begann er seufzend und hauchte einen leichten Kuss auf ihre Stirn, „ich würde jetzt doch ganz gern mal deinen Namen erfahren."

„Ist ein Name denn so wichtig?" Sie setzte sich ein wenig auf, bis ihr Unterarm das Gewicht ihres Körpers trug. „Ich heiße Helga, Salazar."

„Helga... ein schöner Name."

Sie lachte auf, legte den Kopf etwas in den Nacken und schüttelte ihn. „Nein, es ist ein scheußlicher Name", widersprach sie ihm. „Aber danke, dass du so tust als ob."

Unbehaglich kratzte sich Salazar am Kinn. „Ich neige dazu, es mit der Wahrheit nicht immer ganz so ernst zu nehmen. Aber du kannst mir glauben, wenn ich dir sage, dass du eine wunderschöne Frau bist und ich diese Nacht sicher nie vergessen werde."

„Niemand kann es jemals vergessen, wenn er sich in der Nacht von Beltane mit einem anderen Menschen vereint hat", gab sie zurück. Ihre Fingerspitzen glitten über seine Brust und hinterließen ein sanftes Prickeln auf seiner Haut. Salazar griff nach ihrer Hand, umfasste sie mit seiner und suchte ihren Blick. „Dann war es diese Nacht, die mich verzaubert hat und nicht du? Das glaube ich nicht."

„Ist es nicht gleich, von wem der Zauber ausging? Hauptsache ist doch, dass man die Magie zulässt und sich nicht gegen sie sträubt."

Erstaunt weiteten sich Salazars Augen. „Was willst du damit sagen?", erkundigte er sich lauernd. Wieder war da dieses Funkeln in ihren Augen, dieses gewisse Etwas, das ihn schon am Morgen auf der Lichtung fasziniert hatte. Lange, bevor sie ich so nahe gekommen waren. „Dass du die Magie genau so spürst wie ich. Gerade in einer solchen Nacht wie der letzten, oder etwa nicht?"

Salazar wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. War es möglich, dass auch sie...? Ungehalten schüttelte er den Kopf. Nur weil er durch Zufall auf Godric getroffen war, konnte er nicht plötzlich hinter jedem Menschen mehr vermuten, als da eigentlich war. Es wäre zu viel des Zufalls oder doch...? Diese Augen, dachte er bei sich, Merlin, diese Augen. „Ich bin eine Hexe, Salazar. So wie meine Mutter vor mir eine war und meine Nichte eine ist und du... du bist einer von uns. Ich habe es doch gesehen."

Salazar wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Abrupt setzte er sich auf und legte sein Gesicht in beide Hände. „Das kann nicht sein."

Ihre Hand fuhr sanft über seinen Rücken. „Es ist wahr und ich weiß nicht, warum du dich so dagegen wehrst. Es ist nichts Falsches an dem, was wir sind. In früheren Jahren waren Menschen wie wir hoch angesehen. Wir waren Druiden, Priesterinnen, Heilerinnen. Menschen, die anderen halfen. Nur weil das Christentum sagt, es wäre widernatürlich, ist es das noch lange nicht."

Salazar schüttelte neuerlich den Kopf. Mit einem Mal fühlte er sich überfordert, wollte nur noch weg. Weg von dieser Frau, zurück auf sein Schiff, auf dem Weg nach Hause. „Es ist gleich", erklärte er schulterzuckend, nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hatte. „Heute Abend bin ich wieder auf dem Weg nach Hause." „Lass mich dir noch etwas zeigen, Salazar. Bitte."

„Was?" Er drehte sich zu ihr um. Schon wieder schlug sein Herz schneller, als er sich von diesen Augen angeblickt fühlte. Er wusste, dass er ihr nicht folgen sollte, doch wie könnte er sich der Wirkung, die diese Augen auf ihn hatten widersetzen? „Nun gut. Aber ich habe nicht viel Zeit."

„Ein bisschen reicht mir schon."

Salazar seufzte. Vermutlich hatte Godric recht und die Frauen würden einmal sein Untergang sein.

Wieder einmal hatte das Schicksal es nicht gut mit Godric gemeint. Wobei er langsam anfing, an sich selbst zu zweifeln. Vermutlich gab es außer ihm niemanden, der diese Nacht alleine verbracht hatte. Der einzige Körper, den er spüren konnte, war ein kalter Baumstamm hinter seinem Rücken. Grummelnd schlang er die Arme fester um seine Brust und setzt sich etwas gemütlicher zurecht, als er aus dem Wald heraus Geräusche hörte. „Ah, sieh mal da, wer da zurück kommt", begrüßte er Salazar grinsend. Erstaunt erkannte er, dass es sich bei der jungen Frau an seiner Seite um jene handelte, die sie am Vormittag des vergangenen Tages vor den beiden Verfolgern beschützt hatten. Er nickte ihr lächelnd zu. „Helga möchte uns was zeigen", erklärte Salazar und schlug ihm dabei auf die Schulter. „Also steh auf."

Godric erhob sich, ohne sich weiter darum zu kümmern, dass sie eigentlich zum Schiff zurück gehen sollten. Eine lange Nacht lag hinter ihm, in der er viel Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt hatte und tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass er nicht zurück wollte zu diesem Schiff, das ihn wieder nach Dänemark bringen würde. „Ich bin dabei", erklärte er und klopfte sich Erde und Blätter von der Hose.

Ihm schienen Stunden zu vergehen, in denen er und Salazar der jungen Frau durch den Wald folgten. Sie mussten sich immer weiter von der Küste entfernen, doch seltsamerweise nahm Salazar keinen Anstoß daran. Vielleicht hing dies mit den Blicken zusammen, die er Helga immer wieder zuwarf. In den letzten Monaten hatte Godric seinen Freund gut kennen gelernt, ihn in vielen Situationen, auch mit Frauen, beobachtet. Doch so wie heute hatte er ihn noch nicht erlebt. Leise Stimmen unterbrachen seine Gedanken. Als er aufsah, konnte er sehen, dass sie aus einem Dorf kamen, das unmittelbar vor ihnen lag. Es war klein, bestand aus vielleicht fünf, sechs Holzhütten. Was Godric jedoch verwunderte war, dass er nur Kinder sah. Mädchen und Jungen. Von jüngeren Kindern bis zu älteren an der Grenze zum Erwachsenen. „Wo bei Merlin sind wir hier?", erkundigt er sich, blieb stehen und suchte Helgas und Salazars Blick. Der seines Freundes wirkte jedoch ebenso ratlos, wie sein eigener. „Das wollte ich euch zeigen", erklärte Helga lächelnd und ging weiter auf den Ort zu. Nach nur wenigen Augenblicken schon war sie umringt von einigen Kindern, die wahllos auf sie einsprachen. „Diese Kinder", wandte sie sich nach einigen Augenblicken wieder an Godric und Salazar, „sind wie wir."

Godric keuchte auf. Es mussten mindestens zwanzig sein, wenn nicht noch mehr. „Nur Kinder... warum nur Kinder?"

„Weil ihre Eltern tot sind", erklärte Helga mit gedämpfter Stimme, der deutlich Trauer und Resignation anzuhören war. „Und warum wolltest du uns das hier zeigen?", zischte Salazar in einem Ton, der Godric einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken liefen ließ. Helga senkte den Blick und schloss die Augen für einen Moment. „Geht spielen, ich komme gleich", murmelte sie den Kindern zu. Diese zogen sich, wenn auch mit leisen Widerworten, zurück. Erst dann richtete die junge Frau ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihm und Salazar zu. „Ich... kann sie nicht mehr ernähren. Es werden einfach zu viele und ich bin alleine. Ich schaffe es nicht mehr Salazar, verstehst du? Ich nehme sie auf, ich unterrichte sie, zeige ihnen, wie sie die Magie so beherrschen können, dass keiner etwas davon mitbekommt. Gestern Morgen, als ich dann dich traf und gesehen habe, dass du..."

„Also deswegen der ganze Zauber?" Salazar keuchte. „Du... wolltest, dass ich dir helfe? Nichts anderes?"

„Ich wollte, dass du mir hilfst, ja. Aber ich... wollte auch dich."

Ihre Ehrlichkeit verblüffte Godric. „Salazar...", begann er zögernd, nachdem er selbst kurz nachgedacht und tief durchgeatmet hatte. „Sie... sind wie wir."

„Jaja, das hab ich jetzt auch kapiert!" Ruckartig wandte Salazar sich zu ihm um. „Und was glaubst du, soll ich jetzt machen? Hier bleiben und Kinder hüten? Ist das dein Ernst? Würdest du es tun?"

„Ich werde es tun." Er straffte unwillkürlich die Schultern und reckte das Kinn nach vorne. Salazar kam mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen auf ihn zu. Dass er wütend war, konnte Godric sehr deutlich sehen. „Du... wirst es tun?"

„Wenn du mich nicht tötest, werde ich es tun. Es ... tut mir leid, Salazar. Ich wollte dich nie in eine solche Situation bringen, aber ich ... kann einfach nicht anders." Unwillkürlich ging seine Hand zum Griff seines Schwertes. Er kannte Salazar und wusste um dessen Loyalität seinem Vater gegenüber. In diesem Moment fühlte er sich wie ein Verräter, doch eine innere Stimme sagte ihm, dass das hier das einzig Richtige war, das er tun konnte. Er täuschte sich. Salazar griff nicht nach seinem Schwert. Er tat gar nichts. Wortlos drehte er sich um und verschwand im Dunkeln des Waldes.

„Das Silber ist im Bug des Schiffs untergebracht. Sobald Godric zurück ist, können wir segeln." Salazar stand an der Reling des Schiffes und sah in die beginnende Dämmerung. Dunkelheit legte sich über die Wälder und erinnerte ihn an den gestrigen Abend. Er hätte Godric nicht drängen sollen, ihn zu diesen Feuern mitzunehmen. Er wäre Helga nie wieder begegnet. Würde jetzt nicht von diesem Wunsch aufgefressen werden, ihren Körper wieder dicht an seinem spüren zu können. „Godric wird nicht zurück kommen", antwortete er Olaf mit einem Kopfschütteln. Unfähig, den stechenden Schmerz in seiner Brust zu unterdrücken. Der Sohn des Bruders seines Vaters sah ihn verblüfft an. „Er wird nicht mit uns zurück segeln? Warum denn?"

„Weil..." Salazar wollte Olaf nun etwas von fehlender Loyalität und Verrat erzählen, doch das einzige, das er erwiderte war: „Weil er hier her gehört."

„Wer weiß, vielleicht ist es so sogar besser. Ich mein, so richtig hat er sich bei uns nie wohl gefühlt, oder?" Olaf trat neben ihn und sah ebenfalls hinaus auf die dichten Wälder. „Ich kann schon verstehen, warum deine Mutter dieses Land liebt. Obwohl es nicht mehr ihre Heimat ist. Es ist geheimnisvoll, findest du nicht? Irgendwie... magisch."

„Du hast Recht, es ist magisch. Aber meine Mutter fühlt sich wohl, dort wo sie ist." „Sie sagt doch immer, man gehört dorthin, wo die Menschen sind, die man liebt. Also ist Dänemark jetzt ihre Heimat. Ganz einfach."

Salazar lächelte. „Sag den Männern, sie sollen sich darauf vorbereiten, morgen früh auszulaufen."

Die Wikingerschiffe verließen die Bucht am nächsten Morgen mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen. Es erschien Salazar passend, dass sie von diesem wärmenden Licht begleitet wurden. Er wusste, sie waren bei Olaf in guten Händen.

Ob er richtig gehandelt hatte? Nun, diese Frage würde wohl nur die Zukunft beantworten können. Doch jetzt, in diesem Moment, in dem er auf den Klippen dieses fremden Landes seine Männer davon segeln sah, fühlte es sich zumindest so an. Leise lachend fuhr er sich durch die Haare und drehte sich um. Ohne, dass er es gemerkt hätte, waren Godric und Helga zu ihm getreten. Godric lächelte, während Helga auf ihn zukam und ihn in ihre Arme schloss. „Du bist noch da", flüsterte sie heiser. Salazar seufzte und ließ seine Arme um ihre Schultern gleiten. „Das bin ich und ich werde wohl auch erst einmal bleiben."

Godric kam auf sie beide zu und schlug ihm mit der Hand leicht auf die Schulter. „Ich freue mich, dass du hier bleibst. Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie sehr." Salazar löste sich wieder von Helga und streifte mit seinen Lippen sanft über ihre. „Also wie es aussieht, werde ich jetzt so eine Art Lehrer?"

„Wie es aussieht... ja", lachte Godric zustimmend. „Na schön", nickte Salazar, während die drei sich Bewegung setzten und auf den von der Abendsonne durchfluteten Wald zugingen. „Aber wir sollten das Ganze etwas vergrößern. Diese Hütten scheinen mir nicht das Wahre. Eine ... Burg wäre doch für den Anfang nicht schlecht."

„Salazar, Salazar... sagte ich schon einmal, dass du unter leichtem Größenwahn leidest?"

Helga lachte und schüttelte angedeutet den Kopf. „Komisch, so etwas Ähnliches hat Rowena auch gesagt."

„Rowena?", hakte Godric fragend nach. Als drittes Rad am Wagen fühlte er sich nicht besonders wohl. „Eine sehr gute Freundin von mir, die mich ab und an unterstützt und uns mit Lebensmitteln versorgt. Sie ist Priesterin und..."

„Ich möchte sie unbedingt kennen lernen!", unterbrach Godric sie lachend und warf Salazar einen grinsend, verschwörerischen Blick zu.

Seine Mutter hatte immer gesagt, dass alles im Leben einen Sinn hatte und nichts umsonst geschah. In diesem Moment wusste er, dass all das, was im letzten Jahr geschehen war, einfach geschehen musste, um die Zukunft möglich zu machen, die vor ihnen lag. Eine Zukunft, die, so war er sich sicher, ihre Welt verändern würde.

Ende


End file.
